Non Figurative
by Sakurai Shimimitou
Summary: Ciel, dirimu merepresentasikan seniman dan hidupmu sebagai lukisannya. Lukisan non figuratif, abstrak. Hanya dirimu yang mengetahui arti dan maksud didalamnya. Elizabeth/Ciel & Sebastian/Ciel. Canon. Drabble. Birthday fic for bocchan. Happy Birthday Bocchan!


_**Non-Figurative**_

_**Written and published by Sakurai Shimimitou**_  
_**Yana Taboso owns all chracters**_.

* * *

**A.N:** _For our Ciel's birthday. Happy birthday our lord._

* * *

•  
**_Elizabeth_**  
•

"_Lady_, sebaiknya cepat sebelum kita telat merayakan ulang tahun Ciel-_sama_."

"Ya."

Ciel, pernahkah kau bahagia di momentum ulang tahun mu setelah kejadian _itu_?

Ataukah kau tidak lagi mengerti apa itu kebahagiaan?

Masa ketika kita melewati waktu bermain bersama, selalu, aku ingin tetap seperti itu selamanya.

Kemudian, tumbuh rasa sayang di hatiku.

Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukai senyummu. Hingga di kepalaku penuh dengan pemikiran tentangmu.

Dan ketika hari _itu_ tiba, hari yang menyesakkan untukmu, kau bukan lagi Ciel yang kukenal.

Api yang menghanguskan mansion mu turut menghancurkan Ciel ku yang kuketahui

Kau menjadi pribadi yang baru. Pribadi yang dingin dan sulit kuraih. Kau memberi jarak dan skala dari setiap orang yang ingin memberimu kebahagiaan sejati.

Ciel, mengapa dirimu menjadi terlampau jauh? Kau berjalan lurus melewati setiap orang tanpa menoleh kepadaku, menuju destinasi yang tidak kuketahui sama Sekali.

Tidak ada lagi yang kuketahui tentangmu. Semuanya memburam, seperti bintik uap air, tanpa menyisakan petunjuk meski hanya sebuah.

Kau telah membangun duniamu sendiri. Istana yang tak kau ijinkan siapapun masuk, termasuk diriku.

Hanya kau, dan_ butler_ mu yang berbalut busana hitam. Warna yang tidak pernah kusukai.

Dalam warna hitam diriku tidak bisa melihat apapun, memperkirakan maupun mengkonklusikan.

Karna itu aku membencinya.

Tetapi kau ada di dalamnya.

Begitu pula tiap kali aku memandang kedua bola matamu. Seakan terdapat labirin rumit tanpa penerangan. Membawa setiap orang yang mencoba masuk tertuju pada kebuntuan.

Kau menjaga agar semuanya tetap sistematik dan stabil, tak berlebihan dan tak berkekurangan. Tetapi tanpa skeptis aku yakin bahwa kesempurnaan diluar tak selalu mencakup didalamnya.

Begitulah dirimu Ciel.

Aku terus memperhatikanmu, disela-sela senyumku yang mengembang, tawaku yang girang dan wajahku yang riang. Berharap mendapat secercah petunjuk lagi tentang dirimu.

Ciel, jika bisa aku ingin merengkuh dirimu seutuhnya, mendapatkan senyummu dan melindunginya dengan segenap kemampuanku.

Kau pun bisa berbagi sedikit beban denganku.

Tapi sifat yang kuusahakan naif dan polos justru menjadi bumerang bagi diriku sendiri. Kau tidak akan mempercayakan apapun dengan seorang bertipe sepertiku.

Kau menjadi dewasa terlalu cepat, melepas segala hal kekanakkan. Dan aku ingin sekali menyumpahi takdir yang menjatuhkanmu dalam kepahitan dan kekelaman realitas kehidupan.

Ciel_ku_ berhak mendapatkan kebahagian.

Apakah aku bisa menjadi seorang yang menghantarkanmu pada kebahagiaan Ciel?

Terutama kebahagiaan ulang tahunmu?

Kau selalu membuat orang lain berfikir keras tentang mu, mungkin juga butlermu.

Beratus-ratus pertanyaaan membumbung dikepalaku, menjadikannya misteri tak berujung. Datang dan menghilang tanpa kesudahan

Terkadang aku heran Ciel... apa yang kulakukan secara berkala di tiap tahunnya adalah hal yang tak ingin kau rayakan sama sekali.

Tetapi aku hanya ingin kau merasakan kembali kebahagian di masa lalu, masa sebelum rintih kepedihan meraung-raung lewat bibirmu yang terkatup.

"_Lady_, anda menangis?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Paula. Berapa menit lagi sebelum kita sampai?"

_Ciel, dirimu merepresentasikan seniman dan hidupmu sebagai lukisannya. Lukisan non figuratif, abstrak. Hanya dirimu yang mengetahui arti dan maksud didalamnya._

* * *

_• _  
**_Sebastian_**  
•

"_Bocchan_,_ Lady_ Elizabeth dan para pelayan akan merayakan ulang tahun anda besok."

"Tak perlu kau beritahukan pun aku sudah tau."

Ah, _bocchan_ anda selalu seperti itu. Bukankah anda terkadang mengingat hal-hal kecil yang sering anda anggap tidak penting?

Hal-hal yang anda nyatakan remeh secara verbal justru anda ingat secara konstan.

Anda selalu melenceng dari kebenaran, tetapi distorsi yang anda lakukan penuh wibawa.

Seakan sengaja menghapus jejak petunjuk, tak anda biarkan satupun mencapai titik dimana perasaan dan pemikiran anda bermuara.

Anda jenius, _bocchan_. Siapapun yang mencoba merengkuh realita yang anda miliki justru tersungkur di semak belukar. Terlalu tinggi bahkan untuk di pandang sekalipun.

Jika diibaratkan, Anda adalah seniman dan hidup anda sebagai lukisannya. Lukisan non figuratif, abstrak. Dalam lukisan tersebut anda memberikan pion anda masing-masing satu warna krusial. Terdapat warna terang hingga gelap. Dan hanya anda yang mengerti maksud dan arti dalam setiap gurat corak rupa.

Tak sekalipun anda ragu dalam mengambil langkah meski hanya di bebatuan yang berjarak sempit. Pengambil resiko handal yang jarang terpengaruh oleh rangsangan gerak hati.

Tetapi, impresi saya terhadap anda tidak berubah sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Anda tetap seorang bocah keras kepala yang perangainya buruk.

Meski begitu anda adalah pereda kebosanan saya. Kejutan dan permainan yang anda dan saya lakonkan justru membuat saya sendiri kecanduan.

Belum pernah saya menemukan kontrakror yang mau berlama-lama berkecimpung dalam kehidupan bersama iblis, meninggalkan kebahagiaan, kepenuhan dan berjalan beriringan dengan kegelapan.

Cara anda menyudutkan musuh pun sungguh elegan, mampu memuaskan sekaligus menghibur diri anda dalam perputaran permainan.

Anda memang diluar ekspetasi saya.

Tidak seperti manusia biasa yang terpuruk dalam keputusasaan, anda bangkit dan memerangi keputusasaan itu sendiri. Memerangi siapapun yang mencoba menjerumuskan anda menggunakan pemikiran yang anda miliki sebagai senjata penghancur yang sifatnya jauh melampaui nalar setiap orang.

Hanya saja, seberapapun jeniusnya anda, anda tetap bocah kecil dan rapuh yang memerlukan perlindungan.

Sesekali saya pun menyadari bahwa anda menunjukkan kelemahan anda secara terbuka di hadapan saya. Sehingga saya merasa sedikit tersanjung.

Saya tidak dapat menyatakan bagaimana rasa dari suatu perasaan, terutama secara verbal. Saya tidak diperuntukkan untuk itu. Tapi dimata saya, anda terlihat fasih membaca semua mimik yang saya miliki. Seakan yang saya rasakan terpampang nyata dihadapan anda.

Saya menjadi semakin kecanduan akan anda _bocchan_. Gubahan yang anda berikan setelah beratus-ratus tahun hidup dalam lingkup kejenuhan adalah hal yang saya idamkan.

Mungkin tak ada lagi manusia seindah anda yang akan saya temukan nantinya. Baik fisik maupun cara berfikir. Anda adalah makan malam kelas atas yang tidak akan saya biarkan jatuh ke tangan siapapun.

Anda milik saya _bocchan._

Hingga kesudahan dalam realita yang terus berputar,

Anda milik saya.

_Karna kontrak yang telah mempersatukan kita diinferensikan dalam ikatan. Ikatan yang saling memonopoli antara satu sama lain. Jika anda memiliki saya, saya memiliki anda dengan cara yang anda sulit bayangkan._

* * *

_**Fin.**_

**A.N_._**_ Hello Everyone_! Ada yang saya ingin jelaskan tentang sifat karakter dalam fik ini. Pertama, Elizabeth. Dalam anime maupun manga di jelaskan bahwa ia merupakan tunangan sekaligus teman masa kecil Ciel. Perasaan pertama yang tumbuh antara teman masa kecil biasanya adalah kasih sayang. Kenapa bukan cinta? Karna yang saya perhatikan selama ini perasaan Elizabeth ke Ciel masih murni sekali. Kasih sayang unsur dari cinta. Tapi cinta bukan unsur dari kasih sayang. Dan kasih sayang hanya terdiri dari unsur tunggal. Bukan seperti cinta yang terdiri dari beberapa unsur.

Perempuan, kalau melihat orang yang dia sayangi terutama teman (atau dalam kasus ini rangkap tunangan) yang mengalami kesukaran pasti akan khawatir dan sebisa mungkin membela, melindungi maupun menolong. Terlebih, mengharapkan yang terbaik.

Dan untuk Sebastian... saya gak punya catatan tambahan apapun. Saya rasa para pembaca sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Sebastian, hehe.

Saya sengaja mengguunakan sudut pandang mereka berdua. Karna menurut saya mereka adalah orang-orang yang krusial dalam hidup Ciel.

Akhir kata, Selamat Ulang Tahun _bocchan _(meski telat)! Dan jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan bisa lewat_ review_ atau PM saya.

_Ever Grateful,_

_Sakurai Shimimitou_


End file.
